


Dance the Night Away

by GreenSocksXIII



Series: VLD Rare Pair Week Feb 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also Lance does Ballet, Also this is part of an AU where Thace did not die a fiery valiant death, Bonding moment for Thace and Lance, Damn I'm causing even more angst than I started this fic with, Damn you Haggar!, Elder Scrolls reference, Galran's don't know what dancing is, Gen, He gets to live, More headcannons for that AU of mine, also that moment when you nickname the Blades of Marmora and end up calling them the Blades, blame his like four sisters, it's just like Oblivion lol, it's what happens when you're the youngest boy, only nerds understand, you learn awesome skin care routines and how to dance like a boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSocksXIII/pseuds/GreenSocksXIII
Summary: [Thace wasn’t sure what he expected from these “human” Paladins when they retrieved the Black Paladin, but well it wasn’t this. This being some sort of strange group seizure. Or perhaps it was some sort of human mating ritual? It even came with a bizarre tendency to start singing strange music.]Or where Thace stumbles upon Lance getting jiggy with it. And somehow is roped into learning how to dance, because Zarkon was a dick who outlawed dancing millennia ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so damn late on this one. This is for the VLD Rare Pair Week fourth prompt Free Day, which was due like yesterday. Either way enjoy. Also the fifth prompt is probably gonna be late too lol.

Thace wasn’t sure what he expected from these “human” Paladins when they retrieved the Black Paladin, but well it wasn’t this. This being some sort of strange group seizure. Or perhaps it was some sort of human mating ritual? It even came with a bizarre tendency to start singing strange music. Thace accepted that at the very least it wasn’t detrimental to the Paladins’ health since the Alteans had not put a stop to it. So Thace put it out of his mind, and he and his men went about their business on the Castle. This worked fairly well, until he happened upon the Blue Paladin performing this bizarre activity alone and with musical accompaniment in the Blue Lion’s hangar bay.

It is not like the previous times Thace had observed the Paladins partaking in this activity. The music is different, the singer talks about becoming Queen, castles, and an old man upon a throne. It’s odd but something about it pleases Thace, it doesn’t help that it is truly quite fitting to their situation. The most unique part about though is the way the Blue Paladin is moving. He had already heard talk from the other Blades about the flexibility of these humans as per what they had witnessed during the Red Paladin’s trial. The scene in front of Thace blows their praise out of the water, because what he is witnessing from the Blue Paladin is downright obscene. Thace is fairly certain nothing natural should be able to bend their legs in such a way that they become parallel to the floor, and perpendicular to their torso at the same time. But then the Paladin back on his feet faster than Thace had thought him capable of. The Blue Paladin’s movements are deliberate, yet also very fluid. Almost like water, like an ocean in movement, how very fitting considering his Lion. Oh now the Paladin is performing some sort of twirling jump through the air, and landing on his toes. Thace winces as he holds himself back from rushing forwards to the Paladin who should be on his knees in agony. Such a landing should have broken something in his fragile human body. The Blue Paladin doesn’t even flinch, and is immediately spinning across the hangar floor.

Interesting. Now the Paladin begins to sing along with the music. Thace notes that he really should leave, he had things to discuss with the Princess and the Black Paladin. But he can’t quite refrain from watching the Blue Paladin enjoy himself like this. So Thace relents to and decides to watch the Paladin for the rest of this song only. Thace finds himself so entranced by the performance, that he can’t help the disappointed sigh that leaves his lips when the song comes to an end. Which was a mistake as the Blue Paladin whips around, his gaze locking with Thace’s immediately. Surprise and embarrassment clearly written across the Paladin’s face.

“Uh, h-hey there Thace! What are you doing here?” The Paladin asks nervously, a hand coming up to rub the back of his head. A trait that Thace has learnt meant the human was embarrassed. Thace debates the merits of lying, but ultimately decides it would do little to alleviate this awkward situation. Besides it would dishonor the trust the Princess and the Paladins had placed in him and his people.

“I was on my way to speak with the Princess and the Black Paladin. However, I found myself distracted by your performance. It was intriguing, quite the display of physical prowess.” Thace manages to stem the tide of his verbal flood. This doesn’t seem to bother the Blue Paladin, as he brightens at the praise Thace had given him.

“Oh that wasn’t anything special. It was just me practicing my ballet skills. My sisters would kick my butt if I let myself get out of shape, busy saving the Universe or not. Granted it is a pretty intensive form of dance back on Earth. I bet you guys have some killer dance moves to right?” The Blue Paladin rambles at Thace, as he stoops to pause the music device near the Blue Lion. Thace finding it awkward to continue their conversation from across the hangar, closes the distance between them to something far less odd.

“No, we do not ‘dance’, as you put it, on Galra.” Thace states a twinge of sadness creeping into his tone by accident. Many things had been lost to the Galra in the 10,000 years Zarkon had reigned. Thace knew vaguely of the concept of dancing, he knew that once it had been a vibrant part of Galran culture. There were rumors, legends really, that Zarkon himself had been an accomplished dancer before the dark times had descended upon them and the Emperor. They claimed that whatever had turned Zarkon into the ruthless monster had taken also taken his passion for the arts. It had been banned, but again that was just myth. There was no proof, and certainly no one besides the Alteans were alive who had known the Zarkon of old. But that odd look in the Alteans’ eyes when Zarkon’s atrocities were mentioned sometimes made Thace wonder if perhaps the myths of a gentler Zarkon might have some merit.

“Oh no. That’s not gonna fly on this ship mister.” The Blue Paladin’s affronted face, brings Thace back from his thoughts. “I suppose I’ll just have to teach you how to dance!” The way the Blue Paladin’s face switches emotions so quickly amazes and frightens Thace, but then he registers the boy’s words.  
  
“That is not necessary, Paladin.” Thace spurts out, he has a terrible feeling about this. The Blue Paladin ignores his complaints, and just hits a few buttons on his music device before a new song with a faster tempo begins to play. Thace tries to slip away while the boy is distracted, but the Paladin is quick and grasps his wrists dragging Thace to the center of his “dance floor”.

“Call me Lance, Thace.” The Paladin demands as he smiles up at him, and the music starts to increase tempo and he singer begins to croon. Thace isn’t sure what a bon-bon is, nor is he sure why he is supposed to shake it. But perhaps the Blue Paladin—Lance can show him why.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the bonding moment between Thace and Lance. Also if you managed to guess the last two songs in this fic you get a cookie. Also the first one, that Thace described as a group seizure was them singing Bohemian Rhapsody. Because they could.


End file.
